supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
WTFSNFW?/Episode 2: Fool's Comedy Gold
Welcome back to WTFSNFW. Joe, aka Plankton5165, and we're gonna bash some fool's comedy gold, which is as you might or not understand, contradictory scenes that rained on initial huge mirths. Look, you said it yourself, no one, including you is immune to critism! The question is, which criticism should you take? And now, on to a variation of a potential "is it really fucking necessary?" A villainous team vs. a villainous team > Unmaker uses the attacks. Attack by attack, the agony greatly increases. Unmaker shoots iron balls at Bridget, then uses Leaf Blade, then Stone Edge, then Metal Drain, even though it is a special move, making Bridget less likely to scream due to the shortage of energy. > Dick: “Unnaker nust de in a good nood.” Joe: "Yep... A good mood. But later... it turns out Oldmanhenderson240 isn't the only one to add unfitting shit..." > Majella: "That girl took away my life, she stole it from me, all in the name of Pokémon liberating, She should hear the victims of her campaign." Joe: "This is depressing. Yes it is. But this isn't the place for it." > Yamata: "Thanks to her, I was due to evolve into Zweilous, and she took it away from me, Now I am stuck as a Deino forever." Joe: "Come on, Majella, you don't have to be obnoxious about it!" > Majella: "I'm buried in a grave with Yamata, but the Hydreigon you have a restraining order against is the only one who knows where it is." Psycho Dad is playing a game with Jesse. He storms off... Psycho Dad: "I'm done. Freaking done." Joe: "Majella isn't the only one to add shit that doesn't belong..." > Plus: "Descansa en pedazos, mi tribu..." (translation: Rest in peace, my tribe...) > Since the outbreak, the survivors left or died trying to leave, which decimated the tribe even further. > Plus: "¡Ay, de mí! Llorona, Llorona de azul celeste, ¡Ay, de mí! Llorona, Llorona de azul celeste." Joe: "How the hell do you translate this? I'm feeling lost." > Plus and Minus: "Y aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona, No dejaré de quererte ¡No dejaré de quererte!" Joe: "How the hell do you translate that?" Joe: "First of all, at this point in a normal week times a month in terms of days, this would've gotten more attention from me, it was initially a fucking depression fighter. Initially a blast, and Reicheru's additions were abysmal." Joe: "The chattering would continue in future fanfics, and it's all over the place and it's just... rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!" Joe: "I mean it is sad that Majella got killed, so are you trying to kill me now?" Joe: "This was initially a hilarious fanfic. If you laughed at it at school, mainly for the reasons that A villainous team vs. a villainous team is in WTFSNFW right now, a staff member would TEAR YOU into SHREDS!!!!!!!!!!!" Joe: "In a villainous team vs. a villainous team, you're gonna see a heroic team vs. a heroic team." Category:WTFSNFW? Episodes